narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazangakure
Kazangakure (火山村, Kazangakure No Sato, Village Hidden Among the Volcanoes, Village Hidden in the Volcanoes) is a Hidden Village located in the Land of Volcanoes (a small area of land located to the right of Otogakure). Despite not being one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, Kazangakure has a leader that is called the Yogankage. Under the watchful gaze of the current Yogankage, Indra Hyuga, Kazangakure has flourished in economic, political, and social aspects. Synopsis Founding of the Lava Kazangakure was founded much after the other Shinobi Villages came into existence. Near the Golden Volcano, existed three clans that had always been at war with each other. These clans continued fighting despite Konoha and many other villages being formed. But one man, who went by the name of Daichi Uchiha came along and became determined to create a Shinobi village with these clans. So Kazan was formed when Daichi settled the dispute between the Akashi, Ozuna, and Honoo Clans. These clans, along with Daichi, banded together and created Kazangakure. Soon after the founding, Daichi was made the leader of Kazan and he was named the First Yogankage. Attack of Yūdaina For generations on end, the three noble clans of Kazangakure had kept the Golden Volcano dormant. But one fateful day, the volcano erupted and a majestic, yet dangerous, phoenix emerged from the lava. This phoenix became known as Yūdaina. Bhav Hyuga fought against this phoenix to preserve his precious village. With the assistance of Esutori, Yūdaina was defeated. Bhav feared that Yūdaina would emerge once again and wreck havoc in Kazangakure so he sealed the powerful beast within himself. Bhav then became the first jinchuriki or host of Yūdaina. Around this time, Ryota Honoo decided to pass on the title of Yogankage to Bhav Hyuga. The Ruins of the Fourth Shinobi War Kazangakure was part of the large alliance that were against the Akatsuki. Despite being in this alliance, Kazan was not an active fighting force during the war. However, it is noted that Bhav Hyuga and other Jonin-level shinobi from Kazangakure were seen on the battlefield. After the war ended, Kazangakure was forced to rebuild but Bhav Hyuga proved to be the hero that Kazan needed. He began working on fixing the state of Kazan right away. Bhav created new divisions of the ANBU, formed treaties and formed a reliable economy. Kazangakure had now become a major village. Two decades after the war, the Third was left bedridden due to overuse of his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Due to this, Bhav appointed his son, Indra Hyuga, as the Fourth Yogankage. In the few years the village has been under Indra, it has grown both in economic and military power. Military Kazangakure has been devoting much time and money in building their military. They have 7 reliable divisions in their military. Kazan shinobi specialize in the arts of Fire Release and any related element. Ground Forces Naval Forces Air Forces Medical Corps Interrogation & Battle Tactics Unit Puppet Brigade The leader of Kazangakure's Puppet Brigade is Kyoma. He is a world-renowned puppet master who owns the infamous Mother and Father puppets. Elite Protection Unit The leader of the Elite Protection Unit is known as the Head Ninja of Kazangakure. The leader of this unit is Ashaki, the powerful Dark Vine Release user. Economy Imports Exports Inventions & Tools Government Yogankage The head ninja of Kazan is Ashaki. He reports directly to the Fourth Yogankage and is one of his closest advisors. Daimyo's Standing Clan-Head Council ANBU The Public Landmarks *Yogankage Shrine *Yogankage Residence *Golden Volcano *Kazan Cemetery *Kazan Library *Mission Center *Kazan Hospital *Jonin Stand-By Station *Kazan Memorial Allies Clans Ozuna Clan Akashi Clan Honoo Clan